The rose in my hand
by Midnight Nightingale Lark
Summary: Telling you now Naruto is a girl in this i just left the character with the same name and the summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

The rose in my hand

summary~ She was as beautiful as a rose and just as dangerous. That if you held her once,blood would trickle from pain but no matter the pain once she was caught it is hard to let her go, her name stays burned in your heart... Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke's P.O.V~ Today the class is going to go see the hokage mountain, while everyone while everyone else was with a parent I had Itachi not that, was bad since I love my brother but it felt sad somehow. As we climbed closer everything seemed dark somehow, the was a sad aura was emitting from the top of the mountain. Then suddenly everyone gasped and the parents hid their children behind them. Why you ask? The reason being was because there at the top stood a girl with bright blond hair that reached her knees wearing a sinister looking cape*. To add to her image, when she heard our gasps she turned around to show her beautiful blue eyes and weird markings on her cheeks that look like fox whiskers. She looked at least one year younger than me which meant she was at the least five but somehow she emitted an aura like Itachi, mature . And I knew right there and then that we were destined to meet many times as if we were intertwined by a red string of future*.

***Yeah... I am mostly a fan of 1/2 Prince but I have been reading Naruto lately and I love this pair but I wish Naruto was a girl and I know some people call him in girl version Naruko but I like the name Naruto Uzumaki so please tell me what you think  
*** sinister looking cape - like the one of Ichigo's sword bankai from Bleach

***red string of fate - in most mangas a red string stands for love destiny, and/or future Read And Review Please


	2. Chapter 2 - Will I see the rose again?

chapter 1 - Will I ever see the rose again?

In this story I will try to narrate it in Sasuke's thought or switch to normal point of view also thank you very much general yumi for following my story I'll try to update my story each day so keep reading and please review so with that said let's get on with the story.

6 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke P.O.V  
Today's the day that all the students of the Konohana Academy get placed into groups of three. Some of you are probably are wondering why I'm still here and not chasing after my brother for what he did to the clan and the old me. Two very simple reasons one - he can kill me easily with the little fighting skill I think I have and two - I am waiting for her the girl I saw on the hokage mountain 6 years ago. I know that's it been to long but I'll keep waiting until I see her again I just hope that the girl in my team isn't a fan girl.

Normal P.O.V  
Iruka was almost done calling out and was currently calling out team 6 "team 6 will be inactive now then team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchina, Sakura Haruno-" Iruka was going to continue but was interupted by Sakura yelling "YES!" and jumping in the air. Iruka coughed "uh ok like i was saying team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchina, Sakura Haruno and your last member is currently training for sage class so she won't be around too often but you will be able to meet her today when introducing each other her name is Naruto Uzumaki next team 8" while Iruka kept naming the teams Sakura was too happy to hear that the last member was also female to bad Sasuke did notice.

Sasuke P.O.V  
Hmm spoke too soon on the hoping of having no fan girl in the team but whose this Naruto Uzumaki and sage class this will be intersting.

*There you go please review and I'll try to update tomorrow*

The secerat of the rose

Rose, a

symbol of

beauty, purity,

power, excellence

An emblem

of silence,

a tear dropped

brought

her into

existence

Becoming

a lovely lady

remaining closed

around the

heart, preventing

distress

a rare flower.

~ Heather Burns


	3. Chapter 3 the rose is back a fan girl?

chapter 3 - The rose is back wait there is a fan girl too!? ugh!

Sasuke's P.O.V Every team is leaving one by one until it's only the Haruno girl and me waiting for the team teacher and the supposed last member. I'm just hoping that the Haruno girl doesn't go fan girl crazy on me ( of course i don't show any expression).

Sakura's P.O.V Ohhh I'm getting so mad, where the hell the team teacher! I probably would have gone on a rampage if I didn't have the luck of looking at Sasuke *drool*

Kakashi's P.O.V I wonder if they noticed that I've been studying them from afar. The boy seems to be patient but probably has a bad past that'll catch up with him sooner or later. But the girl is another story, she seems easily peeved but is too busy looking at the boy to unleash her fury. And then there is Naruto she seemed to have found me very quickly and was currently waiting on the roof she seems very serious but bright as well as strong. Naruto has Tsunade's strength, Jiraya's odd aura, Orchimaru's brain, Minato's bright nature, and Kushina courage. The perfect weapon but also a ticking time bomb seeing as how she is returning to the so called home, that threw her away for her monster sealed inside of her like people scared of their own shadow. So a loner, a fan girl, and a jinchuriki who seeks light in a team let's how this goes. I walked through the building and arrived to the door the led to the rest of my team. . . . well let the adventure begin.

Naruto's P.O.V hope they hurry up i want to see mom and dad graves and eat ramen *sigh* hah let's see how this goes before it turns to chaos.

^please review and keep reading thank you^

Rose Is Still Rose

_Not all plants is flower_

_And not all flowers are Rose_

_Rose is still Rose_

_Even if its trampled upon_

_Rose is still Rose_

_Even behind bars_

_Rose is still Rose_

_Even in the village_

_Rose is still Rose_

_Even in darkness_

_Rose is still Rose_

_Even in the midst of thorns_

_Rose is still Rose_

_Yea she will always be_

_Rose is still Rose._

_Emeyazia Iwe Chukwudi_

^preview  
_Sasuke's P.O.V_  
_There stood a figure in a sinister cape that reach the person's ankles and the person's face. . ._  
_To be continued in next chapter_^.^

^author notes - sorry i wanted updated each day but my internet was down so late updated and thank you general yumi hope you like this and upcoming chapters ^-^


	4. Chapter 4- Why does a rose burn?

chapter 4 - why does a rose burn?

Sasuke's P.O.V  
The door slid open, and in walked in a man with spiky white hair with a weird mask covering half his face only allowing his left eye to be visible. He also was in the jonin attire.

Sakura's P.O.V  
Our teacher has weird hair, a weird, and a creepy smile or an eye smile to be exact that just spelled Creepy! ugh *shiver* This guy I wonder what he has in stored for us but I know I'm going to hate it -_-.

Kakshi's P.O.V  
Before any of the two could say anything, I told them to save the introducing for the roof where we were heading to right as I think. Well actually they should be, I mean whats the point of walking at my level of skill when I can disperse and reappear where i want. They'll probably take long but at least I'll have my book to read and Naruto who was more easy to talk to then I believed.

Sasuke's P.O.V  
The odd man made Haruno and me walk to the acadmey's roof while he transported away, I just hope Haruno doesn't misunderstand me walking with her because she misunderstand what i say and do a lot. Like one time she asked what was my type and i said long-haired girls because the girl from the moutain had long hair. Since then she has grown her hair but that won't change my mind, since the blond girl from before caught my heart in one glance.

Sakura's P.O.V  
Hehe~ 'Walkin with Sasuke' ~ Yay - yay ~ 'In a team with Sasuke!' ~ Take that Ino - pig Sasuke is all mine and you lose! =P blegh, I win! ^-^!

Normal P.O.V  
The two genins finally reached the roof thinking they would only see their weird sensei not expecting anything or someone else.

Sasuke's P.O.V  
When we finally arrived at the roof the sensei was sitting down while having a conversation with someone. There stood a figure in a sinister cloak that reached the person's ankles and the person's face was hidden by a hood with the design of the cloak which was swirling fire on a black cover. Most likely our last member but was this really a girl I knew she was strange when Iruka mentioned sage class but i thought she would at least show her face. Naruto Uzumaki I'll have to remember to be careful with her and expect anything beyond that, this was surely going to be interesting.

Thanks for reading and reviewing I'm so happy with all the view this story is getting so Yay! ^^ i try to update daily but i sometimes get lazy or something comes up but I'll try until then readers keep reading and reviwing and expect anything =P and if you have any requests about this story or story requests just send me a pm.

**_Fate_**

**_Life is a Game_**

**_Fate is an Umpire_**

**_You are a Player_**

**_In your Play Fate is not a True Umpire_**

**_As you are the Player and it's your Play._**

**_Life is a Game_**

**_Fate is an Umpire_**

**_You are a Player_**

**_In your Play Fate is not a True Umpire_**

**_But how you played in your Game is later said as your Fate._**

**_Life is a Game_**

**_Where every one has an Entrance and Exit_**

**_Life is a Game where every one as a Role to Play_**

**_But Fate is not which makes you Play_**

**_But you play and say it is Fate._**

**_Fate does not decide your Play_**

**_Because, you are the one who Play_**

**_Life is a Game_**

**_Where you should play a good Play which should decide your Fate_**

**_Don't let your fate to decide your play_**

**_Play a Sincere play thinking you are here only to play_**

**_Then there is nothing for your Fate to do with your Play_**

**_Narendra Kuppan_**


	5. Chapter 5 introducing time

OH MY GOSH so glad to be back now I can write again!  
But enough of that time for new chapters ^^  
Introducing time start!

(Btw words like** this are kyuubi/Kurama's thoughts)  
**

_ "But he who dares not grasp the thorn_  
_Should never crave the rose." ―Anne Brontë_

Naruto's P.O.V  
Kakashi sounds pretty ok from our chat just didn't think he would be into Ero-senin's porno books. (now that I do, time to use it against him) But right when I was going to ruin the next book for him, a guy with duck ass hair opened the roof door. He instantly froze when he saw me, causing a girl with pink hair to bump into him at first she had a confused face but when she saw me she froze up as well. Heh can't blame them I'm pretty awsome looking after all *smirk* **(Haha look at their faces keke priceless)** – I had to agree with Kurama their faces were hilarious so funny I had to hold back laughter, oh this is going to be an entertaining team.

Sakura's P.O.V  
Sasuke suddenly stopped I was about to ask "What's wrong Sasuke – kun?~ or did you do that on purpose? ;)" But then I spotted a person, if you can call him/her that, in front of the creep of a teacher. I froze right there on the spot and I swear I saw the guy ( I assumed cuz what kind of girl dresses like that) smirk like woah, I wonder if he's hot, two hot guys around me *drool*. Then I heard the creepy sensei voice interrupt my thoughts.

Normal P.O.V  
"Ok now that we're all here let's introduce ourselves" Kakashi said, disrupting each shinobi's thoughts. "Come on sit so we can start" replied Kakashi, signaling them to sit in front of him. "Okay than let's start with you in the middle, hurry up pinky" Kakashi told a now angered Sakura. " My name is SAKURA, NOT PINKY" snapped back Sakura full of anger because of the nickname. "Well I didn't know that, that's why you have to introduce yourselves now hurry, get on with it" replied Kakshi dully. " Hmph fine , like I said my name is Sakura Haruno, I dislike creeps, I like"she turned to Sasuke and started to giggle. "my dream is well hehe" finished Sakura causing everyone to sweat drop. "Uhhh ok then now you" Kakashi said while getting his book. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And… I don't want to use the word "dream"but... I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and… to kill a certain man." Silence surrounded the group, Kakashi had an all knowing look, Naruto sweat dropped yet again, and Sakura looked at Sasuke with adoration.

Naruto's P.O.V  
Well the girl doesn't seem too strong so she won't be a challenge but the guy is a little mysterious, should stay clear of that guy's path. Well I'm next, I wonder if Kakshi will skip me if I'm quiet enough. "Ok Naruto you next and no you can't skip." Damn it so close damn you Kakshi -_-.

I barely just check and it seems that Naruto has been licensed on almost every manga site nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo /OoO/


End file.
